Birth of the Bad Girl
by GekiTheWriter
Summary: Ever wonder what exactly caused Fiona Fox to betray the freedom fighters? Was it all for a boy with a more dangerous side? Or was there something deeper to it?  "Fine then. If they won't forget who I was, then neither will I."
1. Chapter 1

The Birth of the Bad Girl

"FAKER!" I cried out to myself, so consumed with rage about what I had been told weeks ago, but still couldn't help feeling pissed off after thinking about it for too long. I couldn't help it. I felt like such an idiot. Not only was I tricked by an alternate evil version of the guy I **thought** had been hitting on me. But I hadn't been the only girl. Nooooo, he wanted me, and Amy, and Bunnie, and Mina, and who knows what other hussies he came across. I should have known something was wrong. Something different in the way he acted, the way he talked to people, the ways he tried covering up that stupid city accent of his. But it all went right over my head.

"That self centered. Egotistical. Obnoxious. Womanizing… Tirón!"

I surprised myself with that one. Being away from my family for so long, it was rare that I ever said anything in Spanish anymore. I thought I had forgotten it all but apparently I remembered the insults. I decided to just calm down and think of the good things that had been going on recently. I have been dating Sonic for a while. The _real_ Sonic this time. And there were a few slight differences I spotted. The real Sonic's spirit was different. Evil Sonic seemed more annoyed with interaction with certain people but Sonic just seemed happy to be talking. He was annoyingly cheerful at times but not to the point where I wanted to rip my eyes out. Just an annoying quirk you find when dating somebody I suppose. I had also been taken in as a member of the Freedom Fighters as well. It wasn't a lot but it was hard to fine good in my life and it was nice to slow down from my old habits of thieving and risk taking. Any activity that didn't involve that bat was a good activity. But it wasn't like being a part of the freedom fighters didn't come with risk as well. And what's worse there's no payoff! Well, at least we get a nice place to stay, and the fridge is always stocked. And people seem to like giving us stuff, although I was never one to rely on other people, so the idea of taking people's charity bothered me as well.

I decided to just focus on my mission instead. Nicole had picked up some type of energy reading a good 3 miles outside of knothole and I was tasked with finding out what it was. I was realizing just now that Sonic could have been done and finished with this job in under a minute and I wondered why Sally hadn't asked him to do it instead. I don't know, she didn't seem to be talking to him very much, I heard they were pretty serious before I came along. I hadn't questioned it earlier because I wanted to jump on some time to myself. With Amy constantly giving me the evil eye it was good to get out of there.

I snapped back into reality when I heard a voice?

"Hey there Fy."

I whirled around, thinking I was going to meet the eyes of my boyfriend. "Maybe he heard I was out on a mission and wanted to keep me company." My mind quickly processed in the time it took for me to turn my head. But I quickly saw that it wasn't Sonic. I wasn't sure who it was when I first looked at him.

"What's wrong babe? Don't you recognize me?" The figure said to me, lowering his shades below his eyes and giving me a sly smile.

I started to piece together where I had seen the black leather jacket and sunglasses before and came up with a name to place on the person standing in front of me.

"E-Evil Sonic?"

"No, not Evil Sonic. I don't go by the name 'Sonic' at all anymore as a matter of fact. Name's Scourge."

I looked him up and down. He **looked **like Sonic, but instead of the trade mark blue I was used to seeing all I saw was a slight beige. My colorblindness wouldn't allow me to see anything beyond that but I didn't care either way.

"What… happened to you?"

People don't just change colors over night and I had just noticed the sharp row of teeth that lined his mouth as he smiled. He also had two identical scars going down his chest that he didn't seem ashamed of as well. My natural curiosity had overpowered the anger I had felt towards him only minutes ago and I wanted to know what could possibly cause such a drastic evolution.

"What? Oh, this? Ehhhh, nothing big. Tried going super with you guys's version of the Master Emerald. Guess it kind of… back fired with me being from a different dimension and all. Then the old guy protecting it got a swing off on me while I was doing it. Maybe that had something to do with it?"

"Well you might want to check a dentist out. You got something weird going on in this area."

I replied back, moving my pointing finger in a circle around my mouth to show the area, slyly pointing out his new set of chompers.

He moved his tongue around his mouth for a second before replying

"Yeah, I can tell you **that **took some getting used to. Gotta be careful eating crunchy things. Learned that one the hard way, I thought Miles put razors in an apple I was eating."

"Why don't you go and recklessly eat several apples?"

He pretends to be taken aback by my harsh words, as if they were unexpected. Taking a step back and putting his hand over his chest as if they had stabbed his heart.

"Why, Fy, it almost sounds like you don't want me around?"

"What do you want Sonic? Or Surge, or whatever it is you're calling yourself. Was I your favorite or something?"

He gives me another grin, this time because he thinks whatever he's about to say is clever. I recognize it because it's the same one Sonic does all the time.

"If I say 'Yes' will you be so flattered that you'd run off with me?"

I just glare at him but it doesn't phase his confident look, as if he knew that some way, somehow, I was coming with him. His confidence almost seemed to overpower my attitude and it actually made me worry about what exactly he planned on doing to me. Kidnap me? Kill me? I was afraid, but I didn't show it. I _never _show it.

"Why don't you run off into a spike pit?" I reply back, hiding my fear behind another statement clearly showing that I didn't want him near me, hoping that would be enough to scare him away.

"Isn't that kind of like your first little quip?"

"No. Shut up. Go away. I'm busy. And I'm not coming with you"

I turn away from him and start walking again. He puts his hands behind his head and follows me.

"Hey, I'm just saying, you'd do a lot better with me then with those freedom dorks."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that, chico?"

"Well for one, I won't hold secret meetings without you."

I stopped in my tracks, not sure if I had processed what he said correctly.

"What?" I snapped back.

"Oh? You didn't know? Well of course you wouldn't, they were keeping them a secret from you."

Then he put on a little show, acting out a conversation he might have had with Sally while he was pretending to be Sonic.

"Hey. Hey Sonic. Come here a minute. We're going to have a meeting." He said in a hushed voice.

"Oh, well do you want me to get Fiona?"

"Uh, no, of course not. This meeting doesn't concern her."

With the performance over he paused for a few seconds to let me reflect on what he had just said before saying "She said that a lot."

"You're lying." I replied back. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Oh, you don't have to babe. I'm just telling you what I know and you can decide whether to disregard what I say, stick your fingers in your ears, and ignore the obvious fact that you'll never be able to find any sort of trust with these losers, or you can come with me and ride all the way up to the top. Actually **be** something."

"Be what? The girl friend of that guy with the bad teeth?"

"Hahaha. No, how about my queen?"

I think to myself for a few seconds before coming to a decision that I'm happy with.

"I don't think the Freedom Fighters would treat one of their own members that way."

Scourge just laughs, head snapped back and mouth open wide as a crackles. I guess he found what I said funny.

"If that's the case then what does that make you?"

My fist clench as he begins to list the things off.

"Cannon fodder? Dead Weight? A liability?"

"Can it!"

I didn't want to hear any more of what he had to say. I needed time to think about he had already said without him giving me more to be paranoid about. I just needed time to think about where I stood with everybody with Freedom Fighter HQ.

"Oh, one more thing."

He steps up to me and places what looks like a small rectangular computer into my hands.

"What is this?" I ask him before opening it up.

"It's a video game I was playing out here. Has a battery power of, oooo, I don't know, about 5? 6 hours maybe? Not nearly enough to power anything dangerous."

Another "I'm going to say something clever" look before continuing on.

"Of course they'd send you to check out the non-threatening power reading."

Then he turns and starts to jog away.

"I'd be careful if I were you Fy. If they start treating you like this and keep secrets from you because of your past, then you should be worried if you can really trust them when you're out saving the world as the team mascot."

And then he's gone, leaving me there in the middle of the forest. A harmless game in my hand and a truck load of thoughts that all come down to one decision. What should I do now?

I had finally made my way back to Knothole and I still hadn't figured out what I should do now. Most of me wanted to take Scourge's advice and just shut out any thought that I might be considered an outcast in the group. But I knew I couldn't let myself do that. I'm not one to drown myself in a world of ignorance and stupidity. If I did then I'd listen to more of Mina's music.

My hand was on the handle door of Freedom Fighter HQ before I had finally decided my next action. Find out if there was a shred of truth to what Scourge had told me.

I opened the door and closed it behind me silently. I know where Sally usually likes to hold meetings and if they really were all in one place then I shouldn't see anyone walking around. Despite that I still made sure to keep quite as I came to the meeting room door. I could hear voices and I placed my ear to the door so I could make them out better. They were all there.

"I don't see why we can't have Fiona here, Sal."

"Because we can't trust her Sonic, you've heard the thing's she's done."

"Yeah, because she **told **us."

"Ah think that we should at least give the gal a chance. She's been on enough missions with us to prove she's committed to the team."

"Yes, Yes, if she could trust us enough to tell us somezing she rather keep in ze past, zen we should be, ow do you say, 'Chilly'?"

"That's 'Chill' Twan. And they're right. I mean, she told us about her past to help us out with Rouge right?"

"Look guys, I can see your points, I really can, but with how many times people have betrayed us in the past, we should really be more selective in what information we give out. Especially with people who have shady backgrounds."

"But she's not a bad person."

"Sigh, Tails, I know you like her, but we can't just ignore her past."

"Ah think we can."

"Being reckless is what gets us into trouble in the first place. And we can't afford to be reckless anymore. Even if it's someone within our own ranks."

"I don't trust her either."  
>"Ammmes."<br>"What?"

"Thank You Amy."

"She doesn't count! She has problems with every girl I date!"

"She doesn't have a problem with me."

"*Whistle*"

"Do you Amy?"

"Um, I agree with Sally as well."

"Eu tu Rotor?"

"Well, we gotta be careful. With all that's happened to us, we really can't afford any slip ups."

"So it's settled then. We'll continue to limit the information that we give Fiona. Agreed?"

"I guess"

"Wee-Wee"

"No problem"

"Sure"

"I don't like it, but sure Sal, whatever you say."

"…"  
>"Bunnie? Are we clear?"<p>

"…"

"Bunnie?"

"… Crystal Sugah."

I backed away from the door, finally having heard enough.

"I can't believe this." I thought to myself. "I wanted to start over. I wanted to forget my past. But I knew it would help them if I confessed about the things I had done. And THIS is the way they treat me?"

At this point I realized that I had allowed myself to cry. I shook my head and the tears flew off, giving me the sense that I was clearing my head.

"Fine then. If they won't forget who I was, then neither will I."

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Birth of the Bad Girl Chapter 2

My communicator had been buzzing a lot recently. I ignored it. It's not like they want me there anyway. And I'm not risking my life for people who won't even give me so much as a complete mission debriefing. But I knew I couldn't stay at Knothole and just stay out of it by saying I had a stomach ache, so I decided to just stay at the old hide out I shared with Bean and Bark when we were a group. It's funny. I know the both of them enraged me to no end while we were a team. What, with Bark never saying anything, always looking like he's silently judging me, and never knowing if he was going to do something exactly according to my plans or not because of his silence, and Bean just being… Bean, I wouldn't be surprised if they shaved a few years off my life. But thinking about the times now I can only think of all the fun we used to have. Planning a heist. Fighting Guards. Sneaking past security. And the loot! There was nothing more satisfying then counting up a good haul.

I looked around the hide out, letting old memories come swimming back to me. Bean attempting to swim on the table full of treasures after a big heist, Bark slamming Bean against a wall for trying to swing on the ceiling fan with his scarf, me catching Bark trying on my gloves for reasons that still escape me. But those times were behind me now. Or were they? I really didn't know. I still had no idea how I was going to handle the situation I was presently in and where I was going to end up. If I kept skipping missions like I was then I'd eventually get kicked out of the Freedom Fighters. I didn't want to be with those people anyway but the idea of getting the boot bothered me, mostly because of my pride. I thought about the offer to join the team again that Bean had given me a few days ago, but I wouldn't know where to find the two now if I did want to get together again. They didn't use the hideout anymore, for what reason I didn't know, but I could tell they hadn't been here in a while. I guess I could always find out where a couple of mercenaries were hanging out but I wasn't in any rush.

That's when I started to think of Scourge and the offer he had given me. Thinking about it, he didn't really give me much to go on. He said something about being his queen. It seemed like an odd compliment so I wondered if he was actually serious about becoming king over his world. Either way, he hadn't given me enough information for me to go running off with him either way.

I decided to explore the hideout some more and see if I could recover any more secret items from the past, just to get my mind off the present. I came across the old fridge and decided to dare to open it. Not a good idea. I was greeted with a smell that was so powerful it actually knocked me to the wall opposite the room. Even after the initial blast it let out a constant powerful stream of the funk that kept me pinned to the wall. With every ounce of strength I had I moved against the erupting volcano of smells made from moldy cheese and rotting apples forced to be in the same place for who knows how long. I had finally made it to the opening and with all the power I could muster I closed the door, and the magnet edges sealed the horrid bowls of whatever hell that stays inside the rectangular death laser of the nose. My eyes were watering and I was gasping for a clean breath of air after I had finally gotten the stupid thing closed.

"Well… huff, huff… nothing to eat in there… wait… did I see some Knacker Snacks?"

Minutes later I returned to the couch with my prize that I had won from a second battle with the fridge.

"These things don't spoil, do they?" I asked myself out loud. But in actuality I really didn't care. I had gone to the depths of hell and back for this box of processed candy coated cracker rods, I was going to eat them either way.

I took a stick out and bit a piece off. The taste made me shutter. Somehow the embodiment of every single other item in that icy deathtrap kept had packed its way tightly into the sticks. Moldy cheese, spoiled milk, rotten fruits, but other than that they seemed fine. I decided to take a journey into my old room while I munched on my snack. I hadn't exactly had time to pack up all my stuff when I left the place and as I entered the old room I was more than happy to find all of my stuff still there. My old books, toys, posters, anything I could salvage from my old, abandoned house after I got out of the jail. It was all still here. Picking up some of the books my mind drifted to my family. I wondered how they all were doing. If my brothers were still fighting and my sister were still dancing, or if most of them had gone their separate ways by now. We all were very close which is why it surprised me when I came back to the house to see that they had left without giving me any means to find them again, but I guess it was to be expected. Giving me a clue would have given a potential threat a clue and would have put the whole family at risk.

My mind switched gears to my time at Robotnik's jail when I came across a book I had gotten from an old friend there. It was a hard back book with nothing but a picture of an ice cream cone on it. But before I could open it up I heard a rhythmic knock on the front door. This… was strange. I quickly thought of all of the people who could possibly be knocking on the door of a hideout in the middle of the woods. Some poor injured guy looking at this place as his last hope? It couldn't be Bean or Bark, they wouldn't knock on their own place. And when most people find a hideout in the middle of the woods they'd just open the door. Which is why Bean set up so many traps outside of it; traps that are still active. But if it isn't Bean and Bark, then how did they know the path to get pass all of the traps? I didn't stop going over the possibilities until I opened the door, saw the smug grin, and heard that familiar annoying city accent.

"Hey Babe."

I looked Scourge up and down. No scars, no new ones anyway. And I didn't remember hearing the sounds of one of the traps going off. Knowing Bean they should have been very, **very** loud.

"How'd you get past the traps, Chico?" I inquired.

His smug grin fell and turned into one of complete and utter cluelessness.

"W-what traps?"

Okay. So he was lucky. I'll admit. That was one possibility I hadn't gone over.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked, half expecting him to say he was just taking a walk and happened to find it.

"Oh. With this energy reader tracker thingy Miles gave me! With it I can trace energy readings up to 30 feet aw- okay, now I'm bored." He said tossing the device behind his back where it hit a tree and broke into multiple pieces.

"Won't your friend be mad that you broke his little toy?"

"What? An energy reader? You can get one of those things for a buck back at my dimension."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Miles has them in mass production. I told him he was crazy but apparently more people like knowing where to find energy then I thought. Anyway, it let me trace that game I gave you. You know? The nonthreatening one that could barely generate enough power to charge a light bulb for very long, but the Freedom Fighters made you go check it out anyway so they could hold their secret meeting without you? Remember?"

"I remember."

We stood in a paused silence, neither one of us making so much as a change in facial expression as I waited for him to get to his point. Nothing in particular was going through my mind at that moment. We had just come at a moment in the conversation where he didn't know what else to say, or couldn't find the right words. I wasn't trying to convince myself to join him so I didn't feel obligated to continue the discussion any farther. I just stared at him until he finally figured out what to say next.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Can I have it back?"

I rolled my eyes as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little game, handing it to psychopath who's eyes lit up like he was 6 years old when he saw the game.

"Thanks. So have you reconsidered my offer- wait… you weren't playing this, where you?"

"Si."

"Oh… you didn't save over my game though, right?"

"It depends. Were you Trainer Havoc?"

"Well, there can only be one save file at a time…"

I smiled with satisfaction as I watched him piece together what I had done.

"Aw man, my Hargoken."

"Yep, you're Trainer Madonna now, with a cute little Shimponi"

He showed a flash of what might have been a mixture of anger, sadness, and annoyance before wiping his face of all three, closing the game, and stuffing it in his pocket, addressing me as he did so.

"You know what? I probably deserved that."

"What do you want, Chico?"

He just smiled. Again. I was really beginning to hate that smile.

"The same thing I wanted last time. I want you to join me. Mind if I come in?"

I sighed and walked back into the hideout, not really saying he could come in, but showing it by opening the door wider as I turned. He strolled behind me.

"Hey, are those Knacker Snacks? Can I have some?"

"No," I replied back quickly and nonchalantly, not sure if I was denying him any of the large box because of my dislike of the guy, because of my selfishness, or because I had worked so hard in my battle with the ice box. But at the thought of the fridge a fun idea crept into my mind. "But I'm sure there's something waiting for you in the fridge."

"Sweet"

I went to the couch with my snacks and my old book as Scourge headed to the kitchen which was right behind where I sat. I opened up my book and looked at the old crinkled pages as I thought back to my time in Robotnik's Jail, and the old friend there that made it a little more bearable.

End of Part 2

_*Author's Notes*_

_(Optional Read)_

_Hey, I forgot to put these down last chapter. So if you haven't guessed already I love Fiona Fox. She's my favorite Archie exclusive character and probably my favorite character in general. She has a lot to her but the sad part is that Ian seemed to really have screwed the pooch with her. He has her turn bad for seemingly no real reason, or at least a very flimsy one, he makes her look like she's in the complete wrong even though if you go back to the issues where her and Sonic are dating you see they kind of treat her bogus (Example, one issue Sonic flirts with Sally while Fiona is standing a few feet away punching spider ninjas. Can you say classy? Or how about the Friends no more issue? Where Sonic tells Tails that he only date Fiona to help him move on? This was obviously a lie, but the way it was handled make it appear to be a true statement, which really only makes him appear more like a douche.) and it makes it look like she kind of just jumps around from personality to personality when really, you could go in depth as to why she's doing the things she does, and that's what I've sought out to do. Fix Ian's mess basically. Or at least go more in depth about her then he could. Now, with this chapter in particular I develop Fy's past a bit, telling just a little about her time with Bean and Bark, her family, and her time in prison. I didn't want to overload you guys with a bunch of back story, so I decided that the flash back to her prison days will be in the next chapter. There's a lot to go over seeing as how her past is shrouded in mystery and a lot could have happened to her at any given time. Until next chapter._


End file.
